Kevin Randleman
"Wanderlei Silva is the best middleweight, better than Tito '*****ass' Ortiz." - Kevin Randleman "I respect both fighters. I am not saying that Forrest is James Brown but he is definitely one of the hardest working fighters in the business. I think that Quinton Jackson deserves more press and respect than he has gotten so far because he has fought the warriors of MMA throughout his career and he is the Champion. I believe that ‘Rampage’ will win this fight by KO." - Kevin on Forrest-Rampage. "Chuck Liddell all the way. He is still the same fighter he used to be and Evans has not fought a former champion two fights removed from being the titleholder. I'll say Liddell by decision but I am expecting a knockout." - Kevin on Chuck-Rashad. “Brock Lesnar has power but I believe that Couture will win this fight. Randy Couture is going to use his mind, body and soul for this one and I think he is going to win it.” - Kevin on Randy-Brock. “It looks like Wanderlei has found his way in America. He has looked very good and if Jackson is not 100%, he is going to bring it right to him! Wanderlei is going to come straight at him and that is a fact. I see Wanderlei train in the gym all the time and he never strays from his regiment. I know that everyone can be beat but there is no where to run in that cage. For Quinton to win he is going to have to get in the middle of that cage and fight with all he has got. Some people have your number and although Quinton has been training hard I think he is going to get knocked out again! Wanderlei Silva is an incredible fighter right now and I would bet that Anderson Silva wouldn’t fight him.” - Kevin on Wanderlei-Rampage 3. “I think this is going to be a great fight. I am a wrestler and I think that the right person will be able to catch Machida. He moves around so much that you really have to keep your attention on his lead leg and avoid his karate to get the take down. Most of his opponents had just tried to get out of the way and I think that Rashad will do that a couple of times until he gets hit. Then Rashad is going to close that distance and take him down. I am pretty sure that Greg Jackson is putting on a great camp and if Rashad performs and follows the gameplan he will win this fight. Not just because he is a wrestler but because he is quick, fast and he has a lot of talent.” - Kevin on the Machida-Rashad fight. “Franklin definitely has the ability to beat him but I think that the catch weight favors Wanderlei going into this fight. Wanderlei’s power is going to be too much for Franklin and I am picking Wanderlei to win by KO.” - Kevin on the Wanderlei-Franklin fight. "“Frank Mir has resurrected himself and that motorcycle accident is a figment of his imagination now. He is bigger now and he has definitely put in the hard work since that loss to Brock Lesnar. It is going to be a great fight, Frank is comfortable wherever he is in the cage and I think he will wear Carwin down. There is always the punching power of two big heavyweights that can lead to a flash knockout but if the fight lasts past the second round I am taking Frank Mir.”" - Kevin on the Mir-Carwin fight. "“Dan has got a long way to go to get GSP status, you have to beat the champ to be the champ and I don’t see that happening anytime soon. I hope it’s a good fight and I think that Dan Hardy’s punches will be the hardest GSP has ever been hit with but he has to be able to connect and get off his back when GSP takes him down. My pick is GSP.”" - Kevin on the GSP-Hardy fight. "I dont look at any man, women or child and fear them"-Kevin Randleman "I don't care if he knows judo, jiu-jitsu or whatever-the-fuck-itsu!" - Kevin Randleman "I'm gonna Nakamura his ass out!"- on Kazuhiro Nakamura "You ever see "The Incredibles?" I'm like Dash dammit! I'm quick out there!" "I just want world peace. I would fucking kill for world peace!"- Kevin Randleman "If Mark Coleman is in shape, Randy doesn’t make it past the first round." - Former UFC heavyweight champ Kevin Randleman.